


Contigo

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Navidad, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Afrodita decide pasar las navidades con su familia en Estocolmo, a Milo las celebraciones no le importan y decide quedarse en Grecia.
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo





	Contigo

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy acostumbrada a escribir de alguna fecha o celebración en concreto, pero quice romper un poco con eso y salir de mi zona de conford (solo un poquito) e imaginarlos en una celebración e incluir a sus familias. Notta: El fic esta ambientado en Suecia y como no soy ninguna experta en otras culturas me pasee por todo san google para buscar información de las cenas navideñas que son todo un ritual en ese país. Aquí algunas cosas que tome para el fic.
> 
> Fanfic escrito para el evento de árbol de navidad de Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro y dedicado a el club Agujas y Espinas de la pareja MixAfro.

**Contigo**

Estaba en la estancia viendo a la nada. Mi celular no había sonado en todo el día y ya casi era la hora de la cena, el olor del _julskinka_ y el _lutefisk_ en los que mamá había trabajado todo el mes al fin llenaba toda la cocina y parte de la estancia. Mis hermanos, mi padre y yo habíamos estado trabajando en el _Julbord_. Mi hermana _Annika_ –quien es la menor- había quedado encargada de las _prinskorv_ y las _koldomar_ , mi hermano _Björne_ había estado encargado de _Janssons frestelse_ , _Sill_ y comprarlos _Godis_ , papá de comprar el _Julmust_ , _Julöl_ , _Snaps_ , y preparar el _Glögg_. Mamá de supervisar todo y ahumar la carne de venado así como salar los pescados. A mí me había tocado lo más divertido, si me lo preguntan; las galletas de jengibre y terminar el _Pepparkakor_ , había comenzado en cuanto puse un pie en la casa el día de ayer ya que la _Pepparkakshus_ ya la tenían armada y lista en el árbol.

Mamá se había esforzado mucho en esta cena de _Jul_ , ya que era la primera que pasaba en casa desde hace años. Después de graduarme y estudiar _idiomas_ decidí viajar y tomar distintos _cursos_ , _conferencias_ y lo que se me presentase y en uno de mis viajes conocí a Milo. Tuvimos una aventura en _Italia_ y me propuso viajar con él a _Grecia_ donde encontré trabajo y meses después formalizamos una relación, vivimos juntos desde entonces, así que solo regreso a Estocolmo dos veces al año, en primavera para el cumpleaños de mamá y en otoño para el de papá. Este año no pude negarme a venir a casa para el Jul, que tanto le gusta a mamá y aunque invite a Milo no acepto.

“Ya sabes que estas cosas no me gustan” había dicho sin darle importancia al asunto mientras lavaba los trastes, dándome la espalda “Si es importante para tu mamá ve. Pasaré a ver a mi madre y hermano por la tarde y en la noche estaré aquí. Ya sabes que para mí navidad es solo una forma de sacarte el dinero” se giró para encararme y me sonrió “Así que saluda a tu familia de mi parte”

Suspiré y eche la cabeza para atrás apoyándola en el respaldo. Milo solía mandar regalos para mis padres en sus cumpleaños, pero no le conocían más que la voz por teléfono cuando él respondía o tomaba algún mensaje. Para ellos era mi compañero de apartamento. Para mí era parte de mi familia y me habría gustado que viniese.

Me habría encantado mostrarle el árbol navideño adornado con esferas plateadas y rojas, además de las velitas -eléctricas- en el lugar de las luces de colores a las que estaba tan familiarizado. Así como el _Julbock_ de paja y el _Jultomten_ que fuese de la abuela y que yacían bajo el árbol cerca de la _Pepparkakshus_ y los regalos. Me pregunte si mamá me dejaría llevarme la _cabra de paja_ como amuleto a casa.

Una bolita de papel vuela hacia mí y me da de lleno en la cabeza enredándose en uno de mis rizos, miro hacia la mesa, Annika y Bejörne ríen.

“Ya deja de estar comiendo moscas allá atrás y ayúdanos _fula_ ” Bejörne me llama la atención y Annika me saca la lengua.

Sonrió y me levanto del sofá aventándole de regreso la servilleta a mi hermano quien la esquiva. Los tres llevamos unos jerseys muy parecidos a otros que tuvimos de niños con los que nos habíamos tomado una foto familiar que estaba sobre la chimenea, mis papás querían tomar otra foto así. El mío era de venados, el de Bejörne de muérdagos y el de Annika con duendes, todos tejidos en lana roja y blanca. Fui hacia la cocina para llevar los cubiertos que serían usados en el _Julbord._

Ciertamente los dos habían cambiado demasiado, sentí que los últimos meses que no los vi hubiesen sido años. Bejörne estaba en su segundo año de universidad y estaba unos centímetros más alto que yo, llevaba su cabello anteriormente corto, en estilo de honguito. Y la pequeña Annika ya no era tan pequeña cursaba ya su primer grado de preparatoria, había cortado sus largos cabellos hasta los hombros y se había deshecho de su infantil flequillo. Supuse que yo también debí haber cambiado en esos meses, pero quizá para ellos el cambio más drástico en mi fue cuando deje de usar ropa rockera, me quite los piercings y empecé a usar otros colores y ropa más formal, años atrás de eso.

Cuando ya casi estaba todo listo y habíamos comido unas cuantas _godis_ el tono de mi móvil sonó en la casa _Hell Bells_ fui hacia él y al contestar Annika soltó un coro de wuu’s.

“Shhhh, silencio _Tomte_ ” le despeine los lacios cabellos dorados que en estos momentos llevaban las puntas de color rosa pastel.

“¡Mira mamá!” hizo un mohín quejándose de que la llamara duende.

Sonreí desde las escaleras, subiría a mi habitación para poder conversar mejor.

“Hola Milo” quería sonar más frío ya que no se había dignado a llamarme en todo el día –yo no iba a hacerlo, obviamente- pero el tono que salió fue uno afable, yo diría que casi feliz de escuchar su voz.

“Hola Afrodita ¿Cómo te la estás pasando?” su voz tembló ligeramente.

“Bien, ¿Tu que tal, como están tu madre y tu hermano?”

“Bien, ya sabes mamá _quemo el tronco_ contra _Kalikántzari_ , compré el pavo para la cena y los niños cantan los _Kálanda_ en las mañanas fastidiándome” sonreí recordando lo mucho que le molestan los cánticos por la mañana y como se asomaba por la ventana despeinado y sin camisa intentando hacer que se fuesen del aparcamiento del complejo de departamentos. Ciertamente no le hacían el menor caso, pero sus madres disfrutaban de la vista de mi novio por la ventana.

“No me habías llamado” intente sonar casual, pero estaba algo molesto por ese hecho, ni un mensaje había recibido.

“Si… lo siento. Estaba ocupado”

“Ah” conque ocupado. Respiré hondo tranquilizándome, era navidad y había dicho que había ido a comprar el pavo, quizá las tiendas estuviesen abarrotadas, aunque, por lo general lo compraban desde un día antes. Mi vena de detective salió a relucir, pero antes de que dijese nada un sonido llamo mi atención. Un camión pasando y sonando el claxon cerca de casa, nada raro, solo que el sonido se repitió segundos después proveniente del altavoz del móvil. Fruncí el entrecejo y fui hacia la ventana y corrí un poco la cortina, la habitación estaba a oscuras ya que no vi la necesidad de encender la luz porque de la farola se filtraba la suficiente como para no tropezar con nada.

Y lo vi ahí, en la esquina, bajo una farola. Tenía que ser él. Llevaba una chaqueta negra con una bufanda en el mismo color, unos jeans azules y botas para nieve. La altura y complexión correspondían perfecto y la melena, esa melena era absolutamente inconfundible, no había ser en esta tierra que la tuviese igual.

“¿Qué fue eso?” le pregunte y note que la persona se giraba para acá, pero estaba a una considerable distancia como para distinguirme en la penumbra asomado a la ventana.

“Creo que hay problemas de audio” me dijo con el tono más falso del mundo.

“Ah sí, yo te escucho perfecto”

“No… hay estática” comencé a escuchar un ruido por el altavoz, debían ser los guantes sobre este intentando sonar a estática.

Solté la cortina la cual volvió a su sitio y salí de la habitación a grandes zancadas, baje las escaleras rápidamente, la alfombra amortiguaba el sonido de mis pasos, me puse mi gorro y enrede mi bufanda al cuello, tome mis guantes y abrí la puerta, no tenía tiempo o paciencia para ponerme la chamarra o las botas de nieve, por fortuna no había mucha ya que esa noche aun no nevaba y por la mañana habían pasado a removerla de las calles y Björne y yo trabajamos quitado la de la entrada, así que los tenis eran más que suficientes para andar allí.

“Yo te escucho perfectamente” dije antes de traspasar la puerta, no había viento tampoco y escuche a Milo tartamudear un poco.

“¿Qué tal si te llamo más tarde? Yo no te escucho bien”

Llegué justo detrás de él “Milo”

Se giró y dio un ligero chillido llevándose la mano al pecho. Al instante me arrepentí de no haber retirado el móvil de mi oído el sonido viciado había distorsionado el gritito el cual salió con un fuerte zumbido y me lastimo el tímpano produciendo un ligero pitido, cerré mis ojos en reacción a esto y espere a que pasará.

“Afrodita, lo siento ¿Estas bien?” se acercó a mí.

“Si” abrí lentamente los ojos y vi su expresión preocupada, después un súbito sonrojo en sus mejillas que combino perfecto con el tono rojizo que portaba su nariz a causa del frío al que él no estaba acostumbrado, se retiró de mí y bajo la mirada. Me recompuse y no pude evitar poner los brazos en jarra sobre mi cadera “¿Y bien?” alce una ceja exigiendo una respuesta a por qué estaba aquí, sin avisarme primero y con claras intenciones de no decir que había venido.

“Bueno… pasaba por aquí” mi ceja se elevó aún más “Esta cerca de casa de mamá y…”

“Milo, está en otro país”

“Si… bueno” se rasco la nuca “El gato y yo te echamos de menos en navidad” bajo la mirada hacia sus botas de nieve.

“¿Trajiste al gato?”

“Eh… no”

“Dejaste al gato solo en navidad…” Milo levanto el rostro y abrió los ojos de una manera graciosa, a veces era tan divertido jugar con su parte ingenua “Cálmate Milo, los gatos no saben qué es navidad” le sonreí y pase una de mis manos por su rostro.

“Le deje las llaves a Aldebaran, para que lo alimentase” Aldebaran era un amigo y vecino del apartamento del frente que compartía con su novia.

“Está bien, entremos” el enfado inicial estaba pasando y ahora comenzaba a sentir el frío traspasar mi jersey.

“Pero…” se quedó en su lugar “No he traído obsequios” me miro con un dejo de vergüenza y tristeza.

“Está bien, Mamá y Papá estarán satisfechos con los que les envidas cada año en sus cumpleaños, no les importará y por Annika y Bejörne tampoco debes preocuparte estarán tan entusiasmados por conocerte –al fin- que ni se fijarán en eso”

Me sonrió con tanta ternura y no pude evitarlo, me acerque para besarlo, ahí debajo de la farola rodeados de la nieve. Pero con Milo nada puede ser tranquilo, me rodeo con sus brazos y profundizo el beso. ¿Se darían cuenta los vecinos? No importaba, solo los labios de Milo sobre los míos y nuestras lenguas acariciándose, nuestro calor fundiéndose.

Caminamos hacia la casa, lo llevaba de la mano. Quería guiarlo hasta mi primer hogar, que conociera cada rincón donde pase momentos felices con mis hermanos y mis padres, abrirle la puerta a mis recuerdos.  
Pensé también en que se haría realidad mi deseo de pasear con Milo por Estocolmo, mis hermanos y yo habíamos quedado en ir a patinar el día de mañana y lo llevaría conmigo, le enseñaría a hacerlo. Por la tarde nos reuniríamos con mis padres, así que podría mostrarle el centro, el mercado de artesanías y alimentos navideños que habría y por la noche lo llevaría de la mano a pasear entre las casas y edificios para que viese el espectáculo de luces multicolor luchando por ser los más vistosos sobre el manto de blanca nieve que los cubría. Y mi corazón sintió una calidez especial.

“Afrodita” me detuvo en el pórtico soltándome la mano, iba a girarme para encararlo pero él me abrazo por detrás rodeando mis hombros con sus brazos y posando su barbilla al lado de mi cuello “No vuelvas a dejarme solo” puse mis manos sobre sus brazos, estaba sorprendido pero no quería decir nada que pudiese interrumpirlo quería escucharle atentamente “Ya sé lo que dije de estas fechas pero, si es contigo, quiero que las pasemos juntos siempre”

Yo sabía lo que le costaba abrirse, no le gustaba ser tan sentimental y mucho menos sentirse vulnerable, así que aprecie cada palabra y la atesoré en mi mente.

“Entonces me parece que tendrás que viajar conmigo”

“Sí”

Al fin me soltó y me giré, le di un suave beso en los labios.

“Nos pueden ver” dijo un poco alarmado volteando hacia las ventanas ¿acaso había olvidado el beso que nos habíamos dado minutos antes?

“Está bien, estamos bajo el muérdago ¿no? Además no es mi intención que no lo sepan nunca, ya encontraremos la manera de decírselos. Vamos poco a poco, hoy empezaremos por cenar como una familia”

Le sonreí y me giré abriendo la puerta extendí mi mano libre hacia atrás y él la tomo de inmediato. Entramos a la casa sintiendo el calor del hogar y los distintos olores a comida nos envolvieron. Mis hermanos voltearon hacia nosotros, vi a mis padres al fondo de la sala junto a la chimenea con una cámara en las manos y el trípode tras ellos, mostraron un poco de sorpresa al ver a Milo entrar tras de mí, pero eso no evito que los cuatro nos sonrieran. Si, en definitiva haría nuevos recuerdos con mi _familia_ , al fin completa.

**Fin.**


End file.
